College and Love
by princess-selen7
Summary: 5 guys, 5 girls.They want love and fun.can they find love or are they destined to stay friends...COLLEGE ROCK!


_Disclaimer: I own they 5 girls. But I don't own the gundam wing guys. I am putting this as a heero and duo paring cause I like them and people like them more._

_The day was long but alright. Class got out and we all went home. Destiny, Evangeline and Kiera went out. Me and sienna stayed home._

" _college rocks! Last year was a bore but now its great. Oh the guys are coming over Ryan". _

"_okay. I love this house. Thanks to mom and dad. We don't have to live on campus. The only thing I wish would leave me alone is Triez. He's now with that lady Un chick. Gag me please." _

_I saw some cute guys come in and I thought oh my day just turned wonderful._

"_I see you guys on campus. Your names are Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufie. Hey!"_

_Sienna asked me a question that I thought was okay but I didn't want to answer._

"_What are you doing for work tomorrow."_

"_Don't know. I have a meeting with some artist. Some punk artist."_

_Duo thought this was cool and wanted to ask a question of his own. _

"_So are you a music producer or something."_

_I thought sienna might have said something about me or what I do to these guys she calls friends._

"_Yeah. I started my own music company."_

_The rest of the girls were comin later after they called to tell me. So sienna wanted to train. Guns and swords. My fav!!_

_The guys took seats to watch the training. Sienna thought to assess me before attacking me. That was her mistake. After getting he but whooped I gave her some advise. I told sienna to think. She always tries to catch me off guard. Well I beat her again. I then said she needs to stop comin at me and try using offensive tactics instead of defensive ones._

_Well she finally got it but I still beat her. After about 2 hours of training with swords. We went and danced for a while. She likes Latin dancing so that's what we did for a while._

_She and some of the guys decided to leave and have some fun. It was late in the afternoon and knowing her they would be late coming back. It was getting late and I have a baby to take care of so I went and gave her a bath and put her to bed._

_It was just me and heero. He asked me questions about myself. I told him everything cause its easier for guys to leave me alone when they hear it. But I felt this guy was going to stay. every time I told this story I always kept things out. But I felt that I owed this guy the truth._

"_Heero. My brother was part of an assassins group. Triez's dad is the leader. They learned that my brother was working for someone else. They deployed him to Spain and then to Germany. He was supposed to kill the leader of a terrorist group. He wasn't going to but it was a setup and Triez's dad had his men kill my brother. 2 days ago he called me and told me to tell his daughter that he was loves her and that he will always watch over her. That was the last time I heard from him. She's 9 months now. I got a call from the lawyers and they told me that he left everything to me. I then got a visit and a letter from the government. I read it and it said that he was killed in the line of duty. He was in the marines so I accepted it. Later did I find out that he was an assassin. I accepted everything and moved out here. I moved into his house and I found out I got his cars, bikes, and guns. But most of all I got Malindalynn. I love her and I don't mind being her mother. Now I am 20 and I know its totally worth everything I do to have that little girl." _

_I had to take a minute and then I went on with the rest of the story._

" _I now follow in my brother Tyler's footsteps. I am an assassin. My mission is to look for the people who killed my brother. I have overheard people talk about me and they say I am feared by all. I guess that's my rep now. Its worth what I do to keep myself and malindalynn alive. Cause I found out that Triez is in the family business and now my mission is to keep an eye on him. I also have to watch milliardo and relena now. But I know one day I will kill whoever killed my brother."_

_Heero heard all of this and thought he found a really awesome woman. This was the kind he wanted. Always thinking about others and doing what was right. Even getting justice there way. He heard Ryan ask him a question._

"_So what are you thinking about heero?"_

"_I was thinking if you have a boyfriend."_

"_well no but I do have my eye on this really hot guy."_

_Heero heard this and hoped he had a chance. He was now thinking of how to say or show her that he wanted her to be his girlfriend._

"_well do I know him."_

"_maybe. I am not gonna give you his name. But I will describe him to you."_

_Okay. Hopefully I can picture him."_

" _well he has nice chocolate brown hair. it's a little wild. He has handsome blue eyes. There like a dark blue. The color is Persian blue to me. He has nice tan skin. He's about your height and has a toned body. Nice abs like washboard abs. I know this cause he's always shirtless at gym practice. He wears casual clothes. He always hangs with 4 guys all the time. He also goes to the same college as us._

_Heero was listening to this and thought he didn't know who this guy was. The campus was huge. He thought to ask more questions._

" _okay that can be a lot of people. Can you give me anything else."_

_Ryan was laughing on the inside because it was him that she was describing._

" _um….. His friends are cool. One is Latin, the other American. Another was Chinese and the last one was Arabian. One has long braided hair one has blond and is dating my friend. The other 2 are okay one has brown hair and the other has black hair."_

_Heero thought on that and realized that she just described his friends. So the guy she likes is him._

"_So I think I know who you like."_

" _really please tell me."_

"_Well I think its me."_

"_It took you long enough. I thought I was going to have to spell it out for you."_

_She was laughing at his expression. He looked mad and blushing._

"_Sorry! I don't usually have people discribe me."_

"_Its okay. So want to go out sometime?"_

"_Oh yeah. How about dinner."_

_She thought about it for a minute._

" _yes! Noting fancy though. I hate dressing up."_

" _I can't agree more. I only do that when there is a function I have to go to."_

" _yeah I know what you mean. I feel like I am on display." _

" _I know. How about Mexican food for our date." _

" _sure. I love Mexican food. Can't go wrong with beans rice and tacos. _

_They picked next Wednesday. They kept talking until they heard voices. that's when the went to go investigate. They saw the others talking. They went to see what was going on._

" _hey what's up." _

_Sienna answered my question._

" _nothing. We came back from the movies._

" _oh well I was thinking if you guys want to stay over?"_

_They all thought about it and agreed. Quatre said they had to get there books and some clothes and they would be back in a hour._

_Ryan went to go see if any of the rooms had sheets and weren't to stuffy. She checked them all and found they were ready for guests. After 2 hours Ryan heard them come in. she was wondering what took them so long. Heero told her what happened._

"_duo couldn't find his books and he also takes forever to pack."_

_Well she showed them to there rooms. She said she was going to let the settle themselves in and she left. Ryan checked in on malindalynn to see her sleeping and then she took a quick shower and threw on some pant and a tank top and went to bed._

_Ryan thought before sleep took her. " boy this year is going to be fun."_


End file.
